Disney: The HARRY POTTER WAY!
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: Cancelled loss of intrest
1. Default Chapter

**This is going to be a remake of Mulan with Harry Potter characters! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER or MULAN**

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed to her young best friend, "I need help! Can you give me a makeover when we get to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, sure Hermione, but why?"

"I… well… I need to… impress Harry."

"What? I can't understand you."

"I need to impress Harry"

"WHA—"

Hermione slapped her hand over her friend's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Shh! Yes. I really, REALLY want him to ask me to the dance, but I want to make sure he will."

"Okay. I personally don't think you need one, but if you insist."

"_This is what you give me to work with, _

_Well honey, I've seen worse._

_We're going to turn this sows ear_

_Into a silk purse."_

"Why is she singing?" thought Hermione as Ginny washed her hair in that little tub thing at the hairdressers.

"_We'll have you washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipie for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all."_

"BRIDE!"

"Oops! I meant girlfriend!" Ginny explained as she started styling her friends hair.

"_Wait and see when we're through_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_With good fortune_

_And a great hairdo_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

_Girls can bring honor to themselves _

_Only in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day!_

_Men want girls with good taste_

_Calm, obedient, who work fast paced_

_With good breeding and a tiny waist_

_You'll bring honor to us all!"_

"Who is us?"

"No one. _When I'm through, you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_

_No sane man could ever say_

_No Sale _

_You'll bring honor to us all! _There, your ready. No, one more thing. An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance… _beads of jade for beauty_

_You must proudly show it_

_Now add a charm _

_Just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it"_

Now Hermione took over the singing.

"_Okay self_

_Hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a fool of me_

_And to not uproot our friendship tree_

_And keep Harry standing tall"_

"_Scarier than the undertaker_

_I'm playing 'Miones's matchmaker_

_Destiny _

_Guard this girl_

_And her future as it fast unfurls_

_She's a perfect porclean doll_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us all!"_

"Well, how do I look?"

She spun around, and she looked amazing. Her hair was now only to the middle of her neck, but so curly that it looked like it was only to her jawbone. She wore a tighter, more form fitting robe, with JUST enough makeup to notice.

"Hermione, you're ready."

**Well, how was that? I will add on if I get ONE REVIEW. **

**BYE!**


	2. Reflection

**Yep, I got 3 times as many reviews as I needed, sooo… here's another chapter. I'll have to get at least 1 more review (not including the ones I already have) to keep writing. Here ya go! WHOOT WHOOT! Can you tell I like saying that? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER or MULAN. If I did, why wouldn't this be on national television? Think about that.**

Hermione walked up to the picture of the fat lady, and said the password. After she crawled in, she saw the hard-to-not-notice red hair of Ron, and the black hair of Harry. She walked up to them casually, and said Hi.

"Hi," said Harry, "Do I know you?"

Hermione stood there stunned. He had to be kidding. There was no way he wasn't kidding. But, there was. Because, he wasn't. He wasn't kidding. He had no idea it was her. She ran away, dropping one of her early-finished homework assignments.

"Hermione Granger?" said a stunned Harry.

"Either that girl WAS Hermione," said Ron, "Or she really knows how to cheat."

Hermione ran out to the pond. It was warm outside, so she just… walked in.

"_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play_

_A part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world,_

_But I can never fool my heart._

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am_

_Inside?"_

Unbeknownst to her, someone in an invisibility cloak was watching her from the bench.

"_I am now_

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow _

_I will show the world what's_

_Inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly_

_That burns with need_

_To know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think_

_How we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am_

_Inside?"_

She sat in the shallow end of the pond, and cried, the pond water mixing with her tears.

"She has such a beautiful voice," thought Harry, "but why is she so sad?"

**Man, that was beautiful! sniff well, at least I think it was. What did you think? No flames please!**


	3. Be A Man

**Okay, here we go. Rebaclampett7, yes, this will be the same girl-saves-the-day thing. Nala5, you will now find out who the mushu guy is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the laptop at my fingers. Actually, that belongs to my parents. Well crap, I own absolutely nothing!**

Way after a certain someone-in-an-invisibility-cloak left, Hermione was all out of tears. She just sat on the bench, soaking wet, thinking. Then she heard the familiar laughing of a certain blue-whatever-he-is, Peeves (**what is he anyway?)**. "Go away, Peeves. I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry, no can do. I've been ordered by someone who is to remain anonymous to get you and Harry together." said Peeves.

"Well, what can I do? He didn't like it when I tried to be girly."

"Then, why don't you try being like a boy?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Pretend to be a boy, trying out for the all boy quidditch team. Impress him there, reveal you're a girl when the time is right, he loves you. Simple as 1,2,pie."

Hours later, there sat Hermione. Or, should I say, Herman. (**I know, that name sucks. But, you gotta better idea?)** Peeves sat there chuckling. "Well you better get going. Try-outs start in an hour."

Harry paced back and forth, looking at the new "recruits".

"We will be here all weekend." He stated, "We will EAT here, SLEEP here, and TRAIN here, until you are ready."

Hermione/Herman was nervous as heck. What if he recognized her? No, he won't. Her disguise is to good. She hid her hair under a cap, leaving it out just enough to look like she had boy-length hair. WAY to big robes and NO MAKE-UP(**AAAAAAH! IT BURNS!)** later, she looked just like a boy.

Harry threw all of them a broomstick. "When all of you can fly 400m in the air, you will be ready." Everyone tried, but no one succeeded. Hermione, well, let's just say she won't be able to sit down for a while.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat_

_The huns_

"Who are the huns?" one of the boys whispered.

Everyone else just shrugged

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked_

_For sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Somehow I'll_

_Make a man_

_Out of you._

They all tried to dodge the bludgers, but only Harry succeeded. Again.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

The other boys(and Hermione) started singing too.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

_This guy's got 'em scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order and you might survive_

Harry walked up to Hermione, and thrust her pack of clothes into her stomach.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

Hermione looked at her broomstick.

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

She grabbed it, and started flying while the sun started rising.

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

When all the boys came out, there she was. **_500_**m above the stadium!

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Even Harry was proud, shooting his million dollar grin all those 500m up.

**How was that? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! In case you couldn't tell, Peeves is the Mushu like person in the story. **


	4. Girl Worth Fighting For

**Hey Guys! I'm kind of running out of songs, so in the chapter after this one, I might make one up. Thank you, Nala5, my loyal reviewer! You are SO AWESOME! Yeah, I know what wicked means, I'm from the US. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Harry, can you tell us again, WHY are we WALKING to our rival school?"

"BECAUSE, it will build up our stamina. If you really want to, we can fly. Get on your broomsticks."

Everyone got on their broomsticks, but they were still exausted.   
_For a long time we've been marching off to battle  
In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore  
Hey, think of instead,  
A girl worth fighting for Huh?  
That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars  
My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like:  
Beef, pork, chicken...  
Mmm...  
Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer  
And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor  
You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!  
My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find How about a girl who's got a brain,  
Who always speaks her mind? Nah!  
My manly ways and turns of phrase are sure to thrill her  
He thinks he's such a lady killer!  
I've a girl back home who's unlike any other. _

Harry took out a picture, and GUESS WHO IT WAS OF? HERMIONE! **(okay, not a really big surprise there.)**_  
Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother! _**(that was kinda hurtful, considering his parents are dead and all.)**_  
But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for!  
(whistle)  
A girl worth fighting--- _

They stopped. There in front of them, was (insert school name here.) Time for them to start playing.

**Please forgive me. I am having writers block. Please send me a good magic school name. This chapter is really bad, sorry. FORGIVE ME MY READERS! I HAVE FAILED YOU! Please review. No flames please.**


	5. Heffalumps and Woozles

**Wow, thank you Neros Urameshi for the GREAT ideas for songs. I decided to use this one first. YOU ARE SO AWESOME. And I am going to use Nala5's idea of Cadabrille. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Winnie the Pooh.**

"Well, guys," said a very exhausted Harry, "We have 2 days before the competition. We have trained enough, so no more training. Let's get to the hotel and go to sleep."

Everyone got into the lobby, and Ron, Harry, and "Herman" all shared a room **(with 3 beds, of course.). **

"Well Guys, let's get some sleep."

"G'night."

"G'night"

"Don't let the Heffalumps and Woozles bite," Harry and Herman stared at him, "What? Never seen Winnie the Pooh?"

They all fell asleep, and had the strangest dream.

Harry: They're black they're brown they're up their down  
Ron: They're in they're out they're all about  
Hermione: They're far they're near they're gone they're here  
All: They're quick and slick and insincere  
Beware Beware Be a very wary bear

Harry: A Heffalump or Woozle is very confusel  
Ron: The Heffalump or woosel is very sly  
(- sly - sly – sly)  
Hermione: They come in ones and twoosels  
but if they so choosels  
All: before your eyes you'll see them multiply  
(- ply - ply – ply)

Harry: They're extra-ordinary so better be wary  
Because they come in every shape and size  
(- size - size – size)

Ron: If honey is what you covet you'll find that they love it  
Because they guzzle up the thing you prize

Hermione: They're green they're blue they're pink they're white  
They're round they're square they're a terrible sight  
They tie themselves in horrible knots  
They come in stripes or polka-dots

All: Beware Beware Be a very wary bear

(musical interlude)

All: They're extra-ordinary so better be wary  
Because they come in every shape and size  
(- size - size - size )  
If honey's what you covet you'll find that they love it  
Because they guzzle up the things you prize  
They're black they're brown they're up their down  
They're in they're out they're all about  
They're far they're near they're gone they're here  
They're quick and slick and insincere  
Beware Beware Beware Beware Beware ...

"AAAAH!" they all screamed.

"Did you…"

"With the…"

"Heffalumps…"

"You too?"

"Nevermind. G'night."

**How was that? Please review. But no flames. To hot here. Thank you Nala5 and Neros Urameshi for your great ideas!**


	6. A Guy Like Harry

**Ok, here's some more on the same day! WHOO! Yeah. Woop. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Disney.**

After the 3 woke up, Ron and Harry decided to go find Fred and George, and Herman decided to go shopping for his "sister."

"Where are we anyway, Harry?"

"Paris. We're going against different schools including Cadabrille, Wendville, and Durmstang. (**thank you Nala5 and FizzingWhizbeez for the names.)"**

"_Ah, Paree. The city of l'amour."_ Said a third voice.

"Hey Fred, George. What do you mean, _l'amour_?"

"Aw man, isn't it obvious?" said George.

"I mean," continued Fred, "did you really think no one saw you take out" "that picture of 'Mione while we were talking about girls worth fighting for and all?"

Harry's eyes were wide, an obvious blush creeping across his face.

"You guys saw that? I thought no one was looking. But," he continued, "it's not that it matters, she wouldn't like me anyway."

"What are you talking about?" the 3 redheads screamed, knocking over a torch and setting a curtain on fire, but not noticing. "She's head over heels for you."

"I bet," Ron started, "that if we got her to come here, you could woo her. I mean…"

Ron: Paris, the city of lovers  
Is glowing this evening  
True, that's because it's on fire (he said noticing the curtain, and trying to get it out)  
But still, there's "l'amour"  
Somewhere out there in the night  
Her Heart is also alight  
And I know the guy she just might  
Be burning for

A guy like you  
She's never known, kid  
A guy like you  
A girl does not meet ev'ry day  
You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid  
Could there be two?

Fred and George: Like you?

All Three: No way!

Ron: Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From ev'ry boring point of view  
You're a surprise  
From ev'ry angle  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you

Fred: A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain some thing more

Ron: You're aces, kid

George: You see that face  
You don't forget it

Fred and George: Want something new?

Ron: That's you

All Three: For sure!

George: We all have gaped  
At some Adonis

Fred: But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing to chew

Ron: And since you've shaped  
Like a croissant is

All Three: No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!

George: Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Harry, I feel it

Fred: She wants you so  
Any moment she'll walk through that door

All Three: For

Ron: A guy so swell

Fred and George: A guy like you

Ron: With all you bring her

Fred and George: I tell you Harry

Ron: A fool could tell

Fred and George: There never was

Ron: It's why she fell

Fred and George: Another, was he?

Ron: For you-know-who

Fred and George: From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie

Ron: You ring the bell

Fred and George: They're all a second-stringer

All Three: You're the bell ringer!  
When she wants oo-la-la  
Then she wants you la-la  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heckuva guy  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?

Ron: You got a lot  
The rest have not  
So she's gotta love  
A guy like you!

"You're right." Said Harry, after they put out the fire, "You guy's up for a secret mission?"

**OOOOH! A CLIFFIE! Not a very good one, but one all the same. Wow, 2 updates in one day. I'm on a roll! Please review.**


	7. Go The Distance

**Okay, a new chapter by popular demand and extreme boredom, here is chapter (insert chapter number here, I've lost count) of Disney: The HARRY POTTER WAY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Disney other than a few crappy toys I got at a carnival.**

"Okay, guys. Ready to hear my idea?" Ron, Fred and George all nodded anxiously. Harry had kept them waiting for days while he prepared "the plan", and they were all sick of waiting.

"Okay. I've done some research, and I found a spell that could bring 'Mione here." he pointed to an X drawn on a map of the hotel room, "Fred, you stand here, and say part one of the spell," he pointed to a different X, "George, you stand here, and do part 2" he pointed to Ron, "and Ron, you and I have some work to do. Everyone ready?"

"Yep."

"You know it."

"Am I ever not?"

"Okay then, let's get started."

Harry** (the entire song, really)**

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
_Harry was going to every store in Paris, buying clothes, flowers, chocolates, and expensive dinner, candles, music, everything, just to get Hermione to like him. If only he knew._  
I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong  
_Ron was helping, carrying bags and stuff. All the while thinking, 'Man, he's spending all his money, and she likes him anyway!"_  
Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through  
_Fred and George were getting ready to do the spell, but waiting until Harry got back so he could see her first._  
And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete  
_Hermione was brushing her hair because she had a serious case of hat head. Not that it mattered; she would have to put the cap back on._  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart  
_After Harry had set everything up, Fred and George started the spell. _  
Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
TillI find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...  
_After she put her costume back on, Hermione noticed that she was glowing a weird shade of blue, and was starting to disappear._  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
TillI find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms…_

'Herman' ended up in the hotel room, just as surprised as everyone else.

"HERMAN?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all screamed.

Hermione ran away crying, her hat flying off in the process, revealing her long, curly hair.

Harry just stood there, and whispered, "Hermione?"

**How was that? Don't worry, even though this one is almost over, I WILL make a sequel. This one has 3, maybe 4 chapters to go. Like I said, I lost count.**


	8. Pure Randomness

**I felt that I had to put some humor in here, so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Scooby Doo. All I own is the laptop on my lap. Actually this belongs to my parents. Well crap, I own absolutely nothing!**

"Wow! Herman was…" "Hermione? That's weird!" the two twins said, using their twin ESP to finish each others sentences.

"I know," said Ron, "I couldn't even tell." Something about his tone of voice made the twins suspicious. Harry had gone to bed to sort out his thoughts, so the Weasly's were all alone.

"Ron," said George, "did you have something to do with this?"

"No!" Ron screamed, he then told his brothers that he had to go talk to someone, leaving the baffled (**I love that word. Baffled. Tee hee)** twins alone in the empty lobby.

"George?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"We need to solve this mystery."

"Did somebody say mystery?" said a 20-21 year old guy in a white shirt, jeans, blue shoes, and a red ascot. He was surrounded by an attractive girl, an intelligent girl, a mellowed-out guy, and a talking dog.

Some voice from no where:_ Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
We got some work to do now.  
Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
We need some help from you now.  
Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you  
pretending you got a sliver  
But you're not fooling me  
'cause I can see_,

"Um," interrupted Fred, or… was it George? Whatever. Interrupted someone, "You got the wrong movie, dudes."

"Raaw. Rut re rame rear rust ror rou!" said Scooby.

"Sorry, but… I think we can handle it."

"Whatever, where's the fridge?" said the mellowed-out guy, as he followed the rest of the group out of the lobby.

"Uum, as I was saying George, we have a mystery to solve."

"Did someone say mystery?"

_(Scooby-Dooby,   
Scooby-Dooby-Doo!  
Scooby-Dooby,  
Scooby-Dooby-Doo!)   
There's a mystery in town,  
So call the coolest pup around,   
Call Scooby,  
A pup named Scooby-Doo!  
(Scooby-Doobity-Doo, Scooby-Doo!)  
Join Shaggy, and the crew,  
Daphne, Freddie, Velma too!  
And Scooby!  
A pup named Scooby-Doo!   
(Scooby-Doobity-Doo, Scooby-Doo!)  
When the ghostly ghoul attacks,  
Scooby eats a Scooby Snack!  
Scooby-Dooby-Doo!   
(Jinkies!)  
(Scooby-Dooby,  
Scooby-Dooby-Doo!   
Scooby-Dooby,  
Scooby-Dooby-Doo!)  
So come on, it's mystery time,  
You can help us solve the crime,  
With Scooby, a pup named Scooby,  
Scooby, a pup named Scooby-Doo!   
(Scooby-Doobity-Doo, Scooby-Doo!)  
Scooby-Doo, where are you?   
Scooby-Doo!_

"Sorry kid, we just said no to your older selves, try the hotel down the street."

The kids sulked away, and the puppy bit Fred on the nose.

"I'm not even going to try and say it again."

"Yeah, let's just go."

**I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. No fluff in this chapter. Just pure randomness. Please review. More fluff later.**


End file.
